Jade (Beyond Good
Jade is the main protagonist of Beyond Good & Evil and its upcoming sequel. She is voiced by Jodie Forrest. Appearance Jade has black hair, with a green headband and green lipstick. She has a green jacket, with a white tank top and wears green pants with brown shoes. She's equipped with a purple glove on her right hand (That shoots magic disks), The S.A.C (A bag that can hold anything, and also has a personal assistant (Secundo), and her Staff weapon the "Daï-jo" staff. Abilities Jade is skilled in fighting with her staff, able to perform some impressive acrobatic skills with it designed to move away from enemies and prevent them from hitting her. She's a professional photographer, so any picture she'll take will be a good one. She's quick to learn how to operate futuristic vehicles, though she has experience with hovercraft (hers mostly travels on water, but it can also go on flat, dry land) and personal spacecraft the most. Game Info: Jade primarily runs her own freelance photography business. Personality Jade is a self-motivated young woman, as he created her own freelance business to support her family and took initiative to help the IRIS network expose the true goals of the Alpha Sections. She has a strong penchant for justice and looking after others, joining a resistance movement (though not without initial skepticism) and raising six orphans in a lighthouse shelter. While not always financially secure, she loves her little family and looks after the kids like a motherly big sister. With people she's very close with, like Pey'j, she often makes snarky comments to them. She's typically slow to trust others, but if they are giving her a job, proof that they are trustworthy can wait until she's paid. With her family, especially her adopted kids orphaned by the DomZ attacks, she acts as both a surrogate mother and older sister, making sure that the children are safe and provided for. The friends she makes throughout the course of the game, in particular Double H, started out as suspicious people that she had no choice but to work with, and later people she couldn't live without. The IRIS are like a band of friends with the same goal, and according to the epilogue, Double H how helps out at the lighthouse from time to time. Jade's sense of justice is extremely strong. When she discovered the conspiracy behind the Alpha Sections, she made it her top priority to continue exposing the government's lies to the public. When traveling to the DomZ secret base on the moon, while sending the final photos of what was actually going on was official her top priority, she has a lot of personal goals as well: to rescue her family and make them pay for hurting all of the innocent civilians. Her hobbies include practicing yoga and spending time outside with the kids and their dog. She's learned to appreciate the calm moments when she's not on a job or when hostile aliens aren't attacking, and prefers spending her free time relaxing or doing slow paced activities. Despite her strong will, Jade prefers to remain in the background. While this is particularly due to safety concerns, she sees no need in announcing her presence or loudly bragging about her skills (one-on-one bragging is fine by her, though). It works for her, since she tries her best not to be noticed by enemies or draw too much negative attention to herself, which is invaluable when working for a resistance organization. Considering that she was a member of an anti-military resistance movement, she isn't above using illegal methods, provided that they were illegal in the first place because it wasn't moral. A major part of the game involves her collect pearls to trade for hovercraft parts in the black market, which is the most convenient place for many to buy supplies. The official currency of Hillys is stored in an electronic account that citizens use cards to access, so the black market is a way for her to buy hovercraft parts using physical objects the government can't track. She still uses official stores for buying food supplies and paying her bills. History Beyond Good & Evil ??? Weapons *Daï-jo Staff - Her close range weapon, after receiving a power up, she can create a storm of magical projectiles. *Gyrodisk Launcher - A Glove on her right hand allows Jade to shoot disks at enemies and to hit out of reach buttons. Abilities ??? Trivia *Originally, her name was supposed to be Sally, and her codename was Jade. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Warriors Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Amazons Category:Mastermind Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Voice of Reason Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategists Category:One-Man Army Category:Reporters Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Obsessed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Monster Slayers Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Wise Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Rescuers